Buffalord soldier
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: Astrid's thoughts in the Buffalord Soldier chapter. one-shot


SO I'VE SEEN THE CHAPTERS OF SEASON 5 AND THIS ONE (CHAPTER FIVE) JUST HAD TOO MUCH HICCSTRID, SERIOUSLY I NEARLY FAINTED. I WAS WATCHING IT WITH MY OTHER THREE SISTERS, I NORMALLY WATCH IT ONLY WITH MY LITTLE SISTER BUT TODAY WE WERE ALL WATCHING IT. I WAS JUMPING AND SAYING THINGS LIKE "OHHHH!" AND MY SISTERS WERE LIKE "SHUT UP!" IT WAS SO FUNNY.

SO THIS ARE ASTRID'S THOUGHTS ON THAT EPISODE. I SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN: MAYOR SPOILERS FROM SEASON 5! DO NOT READ EXCEPT UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS OR YOU HAVE ALREADY SEEN THE CHAPTER. AND I MIGHT HAVE CHANGED THE END A BIT. I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT. ENJOY!

I wake up in my hut at Dragon's edge, and I remember that today it's my turn to go to check for any ships near the island. A few hours later I'm nearly done for today when I see a ship. "Oh no" I think. Maybe there not dragon hunters, but I have to be sure. I fly to the deck of the ship and get my axe ready. Strange, no one's there. I'm about to live the boat when I hear someone groan bellow deck. I go below deck to make sure, find a torch and I ask Stormfly to lit it up. I gasp in horror when I see three bodies on the floor.

Their skin is a strange shade of green and one of them grabs my arm and I scream in fear, he scratches my skin and I run, not turning once. I mount on Stormfly as quick as possible and fly away from that ship, trying not to feel guilty about leaving that poor man alone to die like his partners. But he couldn't be saved. I would recognize that disease anywhere and I was scared out of my mind. I see the scratch the man has made me and I start to worry. If that man was infected with the disease I'm thinking of then I'm in big trouble. If I stand corrected I will die in three days.

I return to Dragons edge and I found everyone in the club house and for some reason I couldn't move. I broke out of my thoughts when Hiccup said

"Astrid? Are you okay? Did you see something in patrol?" I nod.

"Trappers? Dragon hunters? Viggo?"Fishlegs asks. And Tuffnut completely unaware that we're discussing something serious, says with excitement "oh! I love this game! My turn! Okay Astrid, is what you found bigger than a yak box?" I ignore him and start explaining what I saw. Tuffnut says something but I don't listen. I keep talking and I explain to them what I saw. When I say that there was one survivor, Hiccup quickly says

"We need to go back and help them" but I say " Hiccup, it's too late" they keep talking but I don't listen, I'm still too shocked of what I just saw, until Hiccup says

"Plus Astrid got out of there right away" he puts a hand on my shoulder "you sure you're okay?" I try for a smile

"Yeah I'm fine, really" he smiles and walks away, and I wish that it was true what I just said.

* * *

Later that day I started to feel dizzy. I look at the scratch in my arm and now it's bright red. I take a deep breath. I'm really scared, I don't want to die. Right now I'm searching for a cure and what I find drowns my last bit of hope. The cure is the green slime of a Buffalord dragon, the only problem is that they have been haunted to extinction. I go to sleep early but I soon find out that I have a fever. Great. Just what I needed. It gets worse. Right now I can't sleep and I see Stormfly fly out of my hut. Five minutes later Hiccup enters my room and I ask him what is he doing here.

"Stormfly seemed a little worried so I uh..." He doesn't finish the sentence because I start coughing.

Hours later, I'm in my bed and Fishlegs is checking on me and looking at a medicine book. Hiccup keeps pacing and I call him

"Hiccup" he immediately stops and looks at me "would you stop pacing?" Fishlegs comes closer to me and sees my scratch.

He pulls Hiccup to the door and they talk in a hushed tone, I can't make out what their saying but I have a pretty good idea.

Suddenly, Hookfang lands outside my hut and Snoutlout gives Hiccup some papers

"Hey Astrid, how are you feeling?" He asks. Right now I'm just irritated. I hate it when people worry about me.

"I feel fine" I say, which is a lie "I just wish people would stop..." I start coughing again and when I finally stop I finish my sentence "worrying"

"Fishlegs look! It says here that there's a cure for the scourge of Odin! the green slime of a Buffalord dragon" Fishlegs looks at him with worried eyes "what is it?" Hiccup asks

"It's just..." Fishlegs starts to say

"There aren't any more Buffalords"I complete sitting up"there were all haunted to extinction during the Scourge's last outbreak"

Hiccup, as stubborn as ever says "we don't knew if their gone for sure, we need to get out there and find one" Fishlegs says something but I barely hear it. It's like my ears aren't working properly. "Come on guys!" I stand up which I regret instantly because my vision goes blurry and before I know it I fall unconscious. I don't stay that way for long because when I open my eyes, I see myself in Hiccup's arms. I guess he got me before I fell to the ground.

"I'm fine" I say stubbornly but that's the last thing I see as I start coughing and then everything goes black.

* * *

Next time I wake up, someone is shaking my shoulder and calling my name. I open my eyes and see Hiccup looking at me.

"Hey Dragon Boy, what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" He asks

"In my defense, I didn't know at first"

"You said at first" he noted. I rolled my eyes

"Fine, you got me, I just didn't want to worry you guys, I had the little hope that it was just a coincidence. I'm sorry"

"It's fine, but next time, promise me that you'll tell us that you're sick" I'm not sure that there would be a next time but I'm not going to say that to him so I say instead "fine" he kisses my forehead and says

"Next time we talk, I promise I'll give you the cure" _don't promise me that please_ I think, but before I know it, everything goes black again.

Next time I wake up, it's because I hear something land outside my hut. A dragon. _Hiccup?_ I think, but it's Snoutlout.

"Hey Astrid" he whispers which I thank him inside my head since I have a headache

"Hey"

"We found a Buffalord but we need you to come to him" I'm surprised that they found one but I'm also happy, I have a chance of getting out of this one alive.

"Think you can go dragon back?" He asks. I nod slowly. He whistles and Stormfly walks over, she had been sleeping in a corner. With Snoutlout's help, I mount her and we take off.

We're fly close to the ocean and I look at myself. I look horrible. The skin around my eyes is grey, like if I hadn't slept in a week, my nose was read and my skin color was an unhealthy shade of green. I must have almost fell because a hand touches my shoulder and pulls me back into the saddle. "We're almost there Astrid" Snoutlout says " just hang on a little bit more"

Ten minutes later, we land and I let myself fall, but Hiccup catches me, he always does. I groan. Man, I feel terrible.

"Shh just rest, you're going to beat this" Hiccup says " I promise you Astrid, you just have to keep fighting and hold on" I want to tell him to stop making promises but I can't move. He places me on the ground, with my head resting on a rock and tells me

"you need to stay with us" he doesn't seem to care that the rest of the gang is staring at us and I don't neither "I can't imagine a world without you in it" he walks over to the Buffalord and places a glass under his chin. The slime falls into the glass and he walks over to me.

"Here. Here you go" I really didn't want to drink dragon saliva but I do it anyways. Man, it's the most disgusting thing that I ever tasted and I've tasted my Yack-Nog. I don't feel getting better, if so, I'm getting worse. Hiccup clearly sees that and says

"Nothing's happening" he says, Fishlegs, not loosing hope, says " maybe it takes some time for the antidote to work" I start cou and shivering

"Something's wrong" Hiccup says _thanks Hiccup_ I think _I didn't notice that_. Stormfly squeaks and Fishlegs reads the notes about the cure out loud

"It's says 'the green solution will cure the scourge' green solution, cure, that's all it says" I stop listening because right know I'm feeling worse than I ever had, and I've had Eel pox three times. Hiccup and Fishlegs have discovered something but I don't know what it is, I only know that Hiccup suddenly holds my hand and says

"Hang on a little more Astrid, please, for me" I close my eyes but open them when I hear something that sounds like a net being thrown. Great I think now I'm hallucinating because there's no possible way that Viggo is coming this way but unfortunately, something tells me that I'm not hallucinating. A hole battle has started before my eyes and everyone except Fishlegs who stays at my side, get in the air. I can only make out parts of Hiccup's and Viggo's conversation but I do know that Hiccup is willing to let Viggo take the Buffalord to save me.

"No, Hiccup" I say, but I doubt he hears me " don't give him, not for me" but if he heard me, he didn't listen. He comes backs with the glass full of the cure. The last thing I want to do is drink saliva again but I do it. Instantly, I feel better, my strength comes back and I say "Hiccup, I think, I think..."

"It's working" he finishes. I stand up but I stumble a little. Hiccup is ready to catch me but he doesn't need to. I walk over to Stormfly and hug her. Then we hear Viggo that is saying

"I'm afraid our time has come to an end Hiccup. We will continue our contest in due time" and with that, he walks toward his ship.

"He won't get far, let's go after him" Tuffnut says

"Yeah" Snoutlout agrees" I'm sick of that smug"

"No, stand down" Hiccup commands "we agreed to let him leave the island with that dragon and that's exactly what we're going to do" I don't understand why but I trust Hiccup, he know what he's doing. Minutes later, we hear screams and we see the Buffalord land on the island again and Viggo ship is burned. I smile. Then Hiccup breaks the silence.

"Well, there's just one more thing to do"

* * *

We all mount on our dragons and hours later, we're flying over the fishing boat and I say the traditional words of a funeral. Then we shoot flaming arrows towards the ship and we watch it as it burns. The twins, Snoutlout and Fishlegs leave and Hiccup and I are left alone. I say

"Hiccup, I just wanted to say thanks. I really owe you"

"It's no big deal, you would have done the same for me" then I say something I had wanted to tell him hours ago.

"I can't imagine a world with out you either" Stormfly flies closer to him and I kiss his cheek. He looks surprised and I try not to laugh. I fly towards the Edge and after a few seconds he follows me. I remember the conversation I had with Heather months ago about Hiccup and I found out that I lied to Heather. I did like Hiccup. A lot in fact. For nearly five years he had been my best friend and that had turned into something else. I love Hiccup Haddock, and nothing was going to change that.

AND... CUT! OKAY, WIHLE I WRITE THIS, I WAS WATCHING THIS CHAPTER SO I GOT THE DIALOGUE RIGHT. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER IN HICCUP'S POINT OF VIEW? PLEASE WRITE A COMMENT TELLING ME IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE IT OR NOT.

BYE!


End file.
